In this revised proposal, we present a cardiovascular training program to training program to train M.D. and Ph.D. postdoctoral Fellows to develop the necessary basic science investigator skills to investigate the pathophysiology and mechanisms underlying the development of cardiovascular disease. A unifying research approach is to integrate information from the basic bench science with clinical areas as much as possible by a highly interactive group of basic science investigators focused on four core areas including: 1) membrane protein biochemistry, 2) vascular biology, 3) developmental biology and (4) cardiac electrophysiology. The program was funded initially in 1977 and has been revised to create a training environment in which both M.D.s and Ph.D.s receive postdoctoral training in the same basic laboratories to foster interactions between basic scientists and clinicians, and bridge the chasm between fundamental knowledge and clinical application. Under support from this grant, it is our intent to offer basic science training to four categories of Fellows: M.D.s who wish to spend at least 1) two years in a basic lab; 2) three years in a basic lab as part of the ABIM's new research pathways (formerly the Clinical Investigator Pathway); 3) five years in a research program to obtain a Ph.D.; and 4) postdoctoral Ph.D.s who wish to spend at least three years in a basic lab. Participating basic science departments include: 1) Physiology and Biophysics, 2) Biochemistry and Molecular Biology. Also participating is the Wells Center for Pediatric Research and the Department of Electrical Engineering. This highly interactive and multi-disciplinary program brings together physician investigators and basic scientists and basic scientists who share common interests in understanding the physiology and pathophysiology of cardiovascular processes. In addition, the program is ideally suited to effectively recruit under-represented minorities. We proposed to train 3 postdoctoral Fellows each year for 2 years as part of this grant.